Just A Dare
by LobstersAndPoptarts
Summary: Leonard is your typical glasses wearing, superhero obsessed, asthmatic nerd. Penny is your typical blonde haired, popular, mini-skirt wearing cheerleader. You wouldn't think that these two would ever cross paths, but will one drunken dare change all that?


**A/N I am finally back with my first multi chapter story on this account :) I know I've been promising this for a while but when I was writing it I became very ill and was stuck on the couch for days (which actually gets boring after a while). Add in busy weekends and work days I'm pretty much not free at all to do anything else. But, here is my new story :) It's set when they're in high school, AU of course, and I thought there was a lot more to write about in that area.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned anything, the S8 finale wouldn't have made me cry :(**

"Okay, okay, it's Fletcher's turn. Who do you want to choose Fletcher?"

Penny, Fletcher, Simone, Felicity and Raegan sat in a circle on the floor of Penny's bedroom. Empty beer bottles lay scattered around the room, and unopened ones sat in the centre. Fletcher grabbed another one and opened it, spilling half of the drink and giggling as she did so, before pointing in Penny's direction. "Birthday girl, truth or dare?"

Penny took a swig of her beer, wiping her mouth before leaning back against her bed. "Dare; and I want it to be good this time. The other dares I got tonight were crap!"

Simone clapped her hands. "Okay girls, let's pull out the big guns!" she cried.

Raegan stuck her hand in the air. "Oh, oh, I know a dare to make her hate us for all eternity!" She sent an evil glare towards Penny, which resulted in another round of giggles from the five drunken teens.

Penny crossed her arms. "Go ahead, make me hate you."

Raegan crossed her legs, leaning forward a bit. "Date a nerd."

A chorus of "oohhs" echoed around the room, as all eyes turned to hear Penny's answer. She shrugged. "Alright, one date, that's it right?"

Raegan shrugged. "Eh, I suppose ones alright; don't want to spoil your birthday." The blonde rolled her eyes. Felicity looked back to her. "Which nerd are you gonna date? And please say Sheldon Cooper; that would be hilarious."

Penny choked on her beer. "Hell no, that guy's a whackadoodle! And don't even begin to mention that perv Howard."

"What about Raj?"

"I heard he can't talk to women."

"Unless he's drunk," Fletcher put in. "That's how he charmed the pants off Cheryl, remember?"

"He ended up in her bed at Penny's Halloween party last month?"

"That's the one."

Penny screwed up her nose. "Ew, that's how they hooked up? My party?"

Simone nodded. "Until the next day when he couldn't talk to her again. She got together with Kurt then."

Felicity nudged Simone. "Hello, ex-girlfriend sitting right there!" She nodded her head in Penny's direction, and Simone mouthed sorry to her friend.

Raegan whistled. "Guys, getting off topic here. What about Stuart, Penny? I heard he's a real catch."

"Or your _extremely cute_ neighbour Leonard?" Fletcher added. The other girls snickered, whilst Penny just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know! There are a ton of nerds, I'll just pick one and go on a date with them, okay? Can we change the subject now?"

The girls all muttered and rolled their eyes; as Penny grabbed another beer and gulped down half in one go. She couldn't believe she had just said yes to dating a nerd, pale glasses wearing, asthmatics, who got A+ on all of their assignments and preferred maths over partying.

Penny sighed, the world around her swimming as she flopped back onto the floor. Even as the alcohol began to take affect and her eyelids started drooping, only one thought repeated in her mind over again.

What had she gotten herself into?

 **-OoO-**

"So, did you guys hear about the new Game of Thrones season airing next year?" Howard asked his four friends excitedly, taking a seat at their secluded table in the cafeteria.

Raj nodded, grinning enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'm counting down the days."

"And I'm organising a Game of Thrones themed party for when it airs," Stuart added. "If anyone wants to come that is. I promise my mum won't be there this time."

Sheldon looked towards Stuart and scoffed. "A house party, really? For a cool show like Game of Thrones, it deserves a celebration, like that New Year's Eve one last year."

Leonard frowned. "That was hardly a celebration. We were the only ones from the Science Club who showed up, only to have those jocks kick us out, but only after smashing your Limited Edition Green Lantern lantern to bits. How in your eyes is that something to celebrate?"

Sheldon shrugged. "That's what my sister said, and if you should trust anyone it would be my sister."

"I was punched by your sister once," Stuart said, grimacing. "But not before being given a swirly and a wedgie all at the same time." After receiving strange looks from the other four he cleared his throat and looked away sheepishly. "Not that anyone cares."

Leonard shook his head and was about to take a bite of his lactose free Bolognese when he noticed a group of girls walking directly towards their table. One blonde girl he recognised to be his neighbour Penny appeared to be pushed along by the other girls, giggling and looking their way. Not taking his eyes away he leant towards Howard. "You're the supposed expert on women, why are a group of pretty girls walking our way?"

Like a meerkat Howard's head shot up from where he was placing a forkful of pasta in his mouth. His hands moved upwards to slick back his hair as he answered briefly. "I have no clue but all I know is I'm not staying here." He practically leapt from his chair in a race to get to them, before taking one of their hands in is and bowing his head. Leonard chuckled as the girl gave him a look of disgust before flicking it away. He was suddenly startled as he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

Looking to his right he noticed his neighbour, and felt his heart speed up as he stared at her. Sure, he had passed her many times in the street, but never once had she bothered to acknowledge him, most of the time because she had her arms wrapped around those of a 10 foot football player.

But this time she was looking him in the eye, and smiling at him. Clearing his throat, Leonard asked. "May I help you?"

Penny took a deep breath, before biting her lip and nodding. _Why am I so nervous about asking him out?_

Clearing her throat she began, trying not to stutter her words. "Um, I'm Penny, and I've been really lonely lately and I know that you feel lonely too and I was wondering if you want to go out sometime." She paused. _What the hell was that?_

Leonard raised his eyebrows: a) because she practically referred to him as lonely (though that was partially true) and b) she was asking him out…on a DATE! Never in his entire life had Leonard thought that was even remotely possible, yet here he was, at the centre of it all…in corduroy pants and a sweater vest.

Noticing Penny staring at him, then why she was staring at him, Leonard quickly swallowed and nodded. "Uh, sure, that, that would be great." He forced a smile, but it changed into a real one when she grinned back.

"Cool, so maybe Friday night, movie theatre?"

He nodded again. "That sounds great. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

Penny grinned again. "Seven it is."

A few awkward moments passed before she waved goodbye and headed back to her friends, all of them desperately trying to rid Howard and his incredibly cheesy magic tricks. Raj turned to his glasses-wearing friend, eyes wide and mouth open. "Dude, what the hell was that? Did your extremely gorgeous, super-hot and mega exquisite neighbour Penny just ask you out? On an actual date?"

Leonard nodded his head, eyes still staring after Penny as she left the cafeteria. "Yes she did. And please don't refer to her as that, it just sounds creepy."

Raj smirked as he ate a bite of his pudding. "You obviously do not know me that well my dear friend. Creepy is my middle name."

Stuart pointed towards the now retreating Howard. "Actually I think that name would best suit him." The final result of his failed magic trick was a kick to the shin, causing the leather pants wearing nerd to hop around in pain and the group of girls (and everyone else in the cafeteria) to laugh.

Leonard nodded. "He claimed it around about the time he was born I think."

Raj grinned and fist-pumped him. "Amen brother."


End file.
